The invention relates to automatic watering systems for plants and more particularly to systems for automatic watering of decorative indoor plants wherever accidental overwatering or failure to water may cause damage to the interior decor or loss of expensive plants, and wherein unsightly control apparatus and distribution is undesirable.
The field of the prior art includes watering systems for plants that include timed distribution of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,490 issued June 8, 1982 discloses a watering system with timed water distribution that includes light and humidity sensors for further control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,647 issued Sept. 1978, employs latching solenoids and a master control unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,673 issued Mar. 1977 discloses a watering system employing timed solid state control also with latching solenoids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,546 issued Aug. 1978 discloses a watering system employing valve control with a master control unit and battery controlled electronics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,939 issued Nov. 1976 discloses an automatic watering system for spraying and cooling vegetation which comprises a special evaporatory moisture sensor.